Kissing Death
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: Death stood at a distance, biding its time. It watched me clutching Marvel's hand, promising him that I'd win, pleading for him to come back. It watched me kiss him one last time and stand up. (Clove is a bit OOC, sorry. The following pointless story is full of Clarvel ;) )


**(OK. I do not own anything here. WARNING: The following oneshot contains lots of Clarvel. Enjoy!)**

"_Marvel!"_

I tripped over a root and landed on the forest floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sharp glint of steel. _Body check, Clove. _Ignoring the light, I felt my legs and ribs. Nothing felt broken, so I picked myself up and stumbled towards the metal object lying on the ground.

It was a spear.

"_MARVEL!"_

My hyperactive mind took over, carrying my legs past the spear. I followed a trail of large footprints towards a small clearing full of Queen Anne's Lace. It was a drop dead gorgeous scene, except for the two limp bodies about seven yards apart.

One of which was Marvel.

"Marvel! You idiot!" I ran to his side and dropped to my knees, soaking my pants in blood. Marvel's breath came in short gasps. An arrow stuck out of his chest, which I immediately yanked out.

"Hey Clover." Marvel groaned. I looked over at the corpse of a small little girl- probably the girl from District 11, Rue. Her body had been decorated in flowers, whereas Marvel was lying in a pool of his own blood. Glancing at the beautiful flowers filled me with rage, so I focused on Marvel's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Marvelous." I choked out my words. His lips twitched slightly, trying to form a smile. _This guy is about to die, Clove. Say something nice. _

"I loved your chariot costume." Marvel commented. "You looked like a warrior. It was amazing." I bit my lip as I tried to remember the outfit. A picture of it appeared in the back of my mind. _Gold, gold, and more gold, that's what it was. _

"Thank you," I whispered, slowly reaching out for his callused hand, grabbing it quickly, and giving it a small squeeze. _Congratulations, Clove! This is the first time you've ever held hands with someone! Do something! The guy's not sticking a dangerous weapon in your stomach, he obviously likes you!_

"Do me a favor."

"Sure. Anything."

"Win."

A thousand voices in the back of my mind screamed at me. _Clove, you're a career, stop being so sentimental! Just walk away, Clove, he's not worth it! Kill him, Clove!_

"God, I love you so much," I mumbled, wrapping Marvel in a bone-crushing hug. His heartbeat was barely audible.

"You do?" asked Marvel. _Keep cool, Clove._

"Yeah, I really do."

"Why?"

_Good question, Marvel. The voices in the back of my mind are asking me the same thing._

"Because you're so… you. Funny, brave, strong, gorgeous, talented, deadly…" my words trailed off. Marvel swallowed, his face contorting in pain. _Clove. You. Are. An. Idiot. This guy is about to die!_

"I kinda love you, too." He coughed.

_Opinions, voices? I guess not._

"Can I try something?" I asked. Marvel nodded.

"Anything."

The voices started screaming at me again. _Oh, no you don't, Clove! Don't do it! Too close! Get away from him!_

Marvel's lips were sticky with blood, but I was used to the thick red substance. The kiss lasted for a few lingering seconds. By then, his face was frozen in a faint smile. _Nothing lasts forever, Clove, get over it._

"_I hate you!" _I screamed, not sure if I was talking to the Firebomb, little girl, or Marvel. _"I'm going to kill you! I swear I will!" _Then I knew I was talking to Katniss. _God, he's just another tribute, Clove. What's the big deal?_

It took a while for the tears to stop streaming down my face. There was only one living person in the clearing then. Suddenly, the clear tone of a bird rang down from the trees. My mind took a while to process it, but then the hatred and seething fire inside of me rekindled and started to burn again.

It was a mockingjay.

The scream that left my lips was so sudden and agonized that I scared myself. It was as if I had been shot by an arrow, too. All the hate, frustration, anger, sadness, and misery inside me floated into the air. The voices started screaming at me again. _You're such a failure, Clove, pouring your heart out over some regular guy is an act of cowardice. Failure! Coward! Weakling! _

For a while, I sat. Death crept up on me slowly, reaching out its hand.

_Give me the boy, Clove._

"No. No, you'll never get him." I said defiantly. _You're talking to yourself on live television? What a pathetic fool._

Death stood at a distance, biding its time. It watched me clutching Marvel's hand, promising him that I'd win, pleading for him to come back. It watched me kiss him one last time and stand up.

_It's time for you to go._

"See you in hell, gorgeous." I muttered in Marvel's ear.

Death approached, forcing me away from the dead boy. I blew a kiss at Death, because Death was just another part of my twisted life. _Walk away. Time to move on, Clove._

"Take care of him."

Death, cloaked in shadows, almost imperceptibly nodded its head.

**(A/N: Send me mean reviews, I don't care, I love this story. I don't own anything here.)**


End file.
